


Headlights and Leather Seats

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Baby and her love for the Winchesters.





	Headlights and Leather Seats

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

##  _Baby_.

That’s what Dean called you. He cared for you with such love.  _Usually_. What you didn’t exactly care for was those nights that you had some strange woman sweating in the backseat. It was times like those that you wished you weren’t a car. Maybe a nice lamp post.

Then there was the blood. So much blood! You were pretty sure that you’d seen more blood than an ER since the day you rolled off the lot. You’d learned to associate ‘Winchester’ and ‘blood’. They went hand in hand. 

But, besides that, you loved your boys. You were their home. Dean would find comfort in the purr of your engine on those long nights where he sped down back roads and high ways. Case to case, never finding more than more pain in new faces. You, you were his solace. The light that never went out for him. Even though he’d had to rebuild you a few times, which wasn’t exactly fun for you, you were his.

And he was  _yours_. 

You’d watched your boys grow over the years. The little touches that had annoyed you at first, you had come to view with fondness. The army man in the ashtray, the Legos in the vents, and their initials. They had claimed you as their own, and you were probably the closet thing that Dean Winchester had come to finding the love of his life.

* * *

Then, one day, it wasn’t  _just_ the boys anymore. Someone knew came along. She was a pretty young woman with a smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. She curled up in your backseat under Dean’s coat, Dean glancing at her in the rear view now and then.

At first, you thought that she was just passing through, just like all the others.

You were wrong. After the first week, you’d grown to approve of her. She made your boys smile, something that they deserved, and needed. Sam would throw his head back and laugh, his eyes squinting shut as she’d talk about her life before hunting. His laughter was like part of your perfect soundtrack.

After a month, you grew to like her. The glances in the mirror between your Dean and this new girl. You’d taken to thinking of her as Luna, despite that being nowhere near her name. You found it fitting. More and more, Dean would take rides with just her. She would sit next to him, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, listening to the music that pumped from the speakers. Many nights you’d find yourself in some back area with them on your hood, looking up at the stars. Just like the boys used to.

Six months passed, and she was  _family_. You loved her, just like your boys. She was good for them, and they were good for her. Life flowed through the car once more. Not just surviving, but actual living. She had given you hope. Hope that she would be the one to save them. You’d heard all the darkness, you’d heard all the stories. And you knew, God, did you know…that their lives were on the path of destruction.

After a year, there was a shiny new ring on her finger. It was only outdone by her smile, and the way her eyes sparkled when looking at Dean.

Soon after that, another young woman joined along, making eyes at Sam. She was shy, but sweet. There was an innocence about her, which made you want to keep her in the confines of your metal body and protect her.

You were there to watch the boys get married, and for their wives to grow round with their children. Soon, you were driven less and less, but Dean never stopped caring. He would come by, and run his fingers over your hood, a fondness in his eyes that he held only for you.

And then one day, he was gone. The sun would rise, and the sun would set, with no Dean. You found out why when it seemed like an eternity had passed. Hunting had been the death of him. Sam finally walked into the garage one day, putting his hand on the hood, and swallowing. There were tears in his eyes as he thought about all the memories that he shared with his brother that involved you.

“Come on, Baby. Let’s go for a drive.” He said quietly before you were revved up for the first time in a long time. He stifled a sob when he heard the roar of your engine.

Once more, you were driving through back roads, a Winchester at the wheel, the same music as always. Little did you know, that you were about to love and protect the next generation of Winchesters.


End file.
